


神无月06

by shanyoumu



Category: Onmyouji
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 10:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanyoumu/pseuds/shanyoumu





	神无月06

这个吻开始时，一目连只是想安抚荒的情绪而已。但发情期身体的本能使情况很快变得超出预料，醒过神来时，荒已经反客为主地扣住他的后颈，缠绵地深吻下去。熟悉的乾元气味包裹在周身，唇舌被肆意掠夺攫取，这样的事实使一目连的身体很快便瘫软下去，下身那个难以启齿的地方也迅速湿润起来，湿滑的体液因动情而流出，打湿了下身的衣物。  
唇舌分开的时候，荒的手沿着一目连线条流畅的背脊向下滑去，他很快察觉到了一目连下身的异样：“反应这么大？你真的吃过药了？”  
“吃过了。自从我样貌变成这样之后，发情就……很严重了。”  
荒放在一目连腰间的手无意识地收紧了：“没人欺负过你吧？”他问。  
“……没有。”  
“那就好……”荒叹息着轻轻吻了吻一目连的唇，语气很真挚，“如果你同意的话，我可以永久标记你。那样你就不用怕了，有我的标记在，别人不敢动你。”  
一目连沉默着，没有点头，也没有摇头。他只是伸手主动去解荒的衣服，腰带很复杂，金属质地的搭扣很麻烦，他费了很大的劲才解开。当他将手探进荒的衣服下摆，隔着长裤抚上他下身那个已经硬起来的部位时，荒急促地喘息了一声，攥住了他那只正要继续动作的手。紧接着他被荒搂着腰平放在榻榻米上，然后，荒的身体压了上来。  
还是熟悉的姿势，还是熟悉的人。印着白鸟的浅蓝羽织从一目连肩膀滑落下去，腰间的黑色腰带被荒轻轻松松地拆开。他今天只穿了件浴衣，这让荒脱他的衣服变得意外的容易——当荒最终解开他的衣襟时，一目连自嘲地想，如果没有那些乱七八糟的绷带，自己算是极其轻易地就被扒成全裸了吧。  
荒的手轻轻覆上了他被绷带裹了一小半的胸膛：“可以拆掉吗？”  
“……不可以。”  
“伤还没好？”  
“不……很难看。”  
荒叹了口气。他俯下身，在一目连盘着鲜红纹路的左臂上吻了吻：“如果你说的是这种东西……我可以告诉你，一点也不难看。”  
一目连低低喘了一口气，一条腿条件反射性地蜷起来。荒今天似乎比以往要温柔，每句话、每个动作都在戳他的死穴，让他下身难以抑制地湿得更厉害。他已经感觉到了，想必荒很快也会注意到。  
果然，荒直起身时，视线在他湿得一塌糊涂的下身多停了一会儿。他发问的语气有点迟疑：“你……很想要？”  
“我……确、确实有一些。”一目连支支吾吾地答应着，一张脸红得厉害。见荒挑了挑眉看向他，他心一横，又把手重新向荒的衣摆内探了进去，“但我更想让您……让你，也能很舒服。告诉我，我应该怎么伺候你？”  
说着，他已经将手探进了荒的长裤内，试探着握住了荒硬挺的阴茎。荒抽了口气，眉头皱起来：“你真的想学？先别动了，我教你。”  
他起身褪掉长裤，盘腿坐在一目连面前，示意一目连凑过来。一目连乖乖凑上前来，跪坐在他面前，他脸颊泛着发情期特有的潮红，碧绿的眸子看向荒的眼神却很干净，就像个乖巧等着老师授业的好学生。这让荒回忆起以前一目连跟着他学法术的那些日子，他想，从某些角度来说，一目连依旧和从前一模一样。  
他伸出手，按着一目连后脑，让他向着自己腿间挺立的巨物低下头去。可即使这样，一目连依旧没有明白过来的意思，他抬起眼睛，疑惑地望着荒。荒无奈地叹了口气：“你太没经验了，还是我告诉你吧。看见你需要伺候的东西了？用嘴含住，然后吞吐，这次该懂了吧。”  
一目连被他简单的两句话说得脸上发烫，他局促地“哦”了一声，就低下头，试着将那巨物含进嘴里。那东西的尺寸太大，他只吞了一半就感觉吞不下去。于是他暂时停了下来，试着用舌尖绕着硬挺的柱身舔了舔。  
荒粗粗地喘了口气。他揉了揉一目连柔软的粉色头发，称赞了句“很好”，而后将一只手绕到一目连身后，找到那个已经被分泌的体液搞得足够湿滑的地方，慢慢探进了一个指节。尽管那里已经很久没有被使用过，但反射性的抗拒也只是一瞬，荒的手指刚探进去，内壁湿润的软肉便热情地包裹上来，紧紧地咬住荒的手指不放。  
这是荒给“好学”的一目连的一点额外奖励。他的坤泽足够无师自通，单纯却又淫荡，这使他很满意。  
而一目连那边，他终于逐渐找到了章法，他已经能把荒的东西勉强含进嘴中大半，再缓慢地进行吞吐。尽管如此，那根东西还是太大，撑得他嘴几乎合不拢，唾液难以抑制地从嘴角流下来。他时而吞吐，时而又停下动作沿着筋脉突出的柱身慢慢舔着，舌尖偶尔舔舐过荒敏感的柱身顶端，每当这个时候，荒的呼吸都会急促起来。过了一会儿，他听到荒喘息着说：“不错……不过，你还可以再卖力一些。”  
荒这样说着，用手按着他的头，让他将自己更深地含进去。忽然的一记深喉让一目连险些呛咳出声，可他勉强忍住了，又如荒所言卖力地吞吐起来。他的后穴也吞进了荒的两根手指，手指反复按压戳弄内壁的异物感相当明显，但这样高不成低不就，反而使空虚感更甚。他忍不住随着荒的动作抬起臀部，腰随着荒的动作而轻轻摇晃着。  
长相漂亮的青年跪坐在自己身前，乖巧而卖力地侍候着自己，口中和后穴里都含着属于自己的东西——这真是个妖艳而绮靡的画面。荒的下身还被一目连温热的口腔包裹着，他下身硬得发疼，一目连后穴的触感也已经足够湿软，他真的不想再等了。于是他示意一目连抬起头来，然后扶着对方重新躺下，将自己的身体压进了他双腿之间。  
一目连躺在枕上，绑紧的头发经过方才一番折腾，有些松了，淡粉的长发在枕上随意地散开。他含着水气的碧绿眼眸里还有些迷茫，荒握着他的左脚脚踝，将他的腿抬起来，架在了自己肩上。他长高了些，体格却更瘦了，两条腿似乎也比从前要更细。  
当热硬的阴茎抵上下身穴口，一目连才终于反应了过来。于是他努力放松着身体，浅浅地抽着气，配合着荒，让荒能够顺畅地插进来。那个地方太久没让人碰过了，还是很紧，荒将后半截慢慢顶进来时，一目连险些以为自己吞不进去。好在最后，荒还是完全插了进来。  
将自己一顶到底之后，荒暂时停下了动作。他低下头，吻了吻一目连忽然湿润起来的眼角，语气里带着爱怜：“你怎么这么爱哭。”  
没有。即使是失去右眼的时候，即使是看到自己样貌改变的时候，我也没有哭——一目连这样想着，嘴上却没有说。他只是轻声地说：“我很想你。”  
荒愣了下，却没有说什么。他垂下视线，双手握住一目连的腰，狠狠地顶了进去。一目连被他顶得惊喘了一口气，却没有叫出声音。  
“我是不是没教过你？做这种事的时候，如果舒服就要叫出声，这是基本礼节。”荒这样说着，又向他身体内最深的地方狠狠顶动了几记。刚开始时一目连险些叫出声，他下意识地想用手捂住嘴，可当他看到荒微皱着眉的表情时，他终于松开了手，试着不控制自己的声音。最终，在荒无意间顶到他体内的敏感点时，他终于小声地叫了出来。  
他呻吟的声音里带着明显的鼻音，音调比说话的声调高上很多，听起来又软又甜腻。荒身下的动作顿了顿，片刻后，他用又低又磁的声音表扬了一目连一句：“好孩子。”  
激烈的性爱还在继续。荒今天显然很兴奋，不知是由于前戏太长还是由于一目连的呻吟，他的抽插一直很急、很重，即使他没有刻意去照顾一目连的敏感点，一目连也能体会到从交合处直冲上大脑的阵阵强烈快感。他身前那根东西硬得厉害，穴口早被肏得湿淋淋的，他从大敞的双腿之间看见荒紫红的肉茎在他臀缝间进进出出，只觉得这一幕让他羞耻，又让他兴奋。只要想到心爱的人正压在自己身上，他们做着这个世界上最亲密的事，他就幸福得快要流泪，也快要高潮了。  
感情这种事，从来都是有关于欲望的。  
他们做了很久，做到一目连觉得自己被架着的那条腿都要酸麻了，荒才把他的腿放下，继续从正面插进来。这令一目连才刚松了一口气，就不得不把双腿再次盘上荒的腰际，努力抬起腰，配合着荒的大肆抽插。他始终没忘记在舒服的时候叫出声音。  
最后几下荒顶得很深，每次都狠狠蹭过一目连的敏感点，让一目连最终喘息着射了出来。可是荒还没结束，荒向着他高潮后下意识打开的生殖腔口一寸寸顶进去，这让一目连瞬间清醒了几分。他条件反射地想要退缩，想要让荒停下来，但他最后还是没做出任何反抗。  
坤泽的生殖腔很脆弱、很窄，荒喘着粗气一点点往里顶。过程中他突然开口了，声音出人意料地冷静：“对了，有一件事，在完全标记以前，我必须跟你说——有关我的真实身份。天照大御神是我姐姐，从辈分上来说，我算是你的二舅公。如果你不能接受的话，现在喊停还来得及。”  
一目连愣住了。他的下身下意识绞紧了荒，于是荒也察觉到了他的异常，停下动作来看他。一目连迟疑了片刻，但最后他还是扬起了嘴角，向荒笑了笑：“没关系，月读命……我愿意。”  
充其量不过是乱伦而已，又有什么好怕的，神明之间乱伦的事多得是，不少他们这一对。重要的是，他现在只想彻彻底底地成为他心爱之人的所有物。  
话音刚落，荒的阴茎就狠狠顶进了他生殖腔内最深的地方。一目连低低抽了一口气，他感到荒阴茎顶端的地方在涨大，片刻后，有微凉的液体冲了进来，一股脑浇灌进他身体的最内部。  
一目连睁大了眼睛，他甚至一时没反应过来那是什么。荒将阴茎从他身体内缓缓抽了出来，抽离的时候带出淋淋漓漓不少淫水。这让一目连脸有点红，他下意识把双腿并拢了起来。荒低下头，轻轻亲了亲他的额头：“刚才我做的事，是成结。永久标记已经完成了。”  
一目连这才明白过来，他不知该说些什么好，只好“哦”了一声。空气里弥漫着属于两人的味道和暧昧的体液气味，高潮后的身体很无力，但他还是努力坐起身，默默将自己蜷了起来，这点还是很像他以前的样子。他双臂抱着膝，感到腿间似乎有什么东西流了出来，他大致能猜到那是什么，于是愈发不敢低头去看。荒似乎在那边整理了下衣物，现在才凑了过来，把羽织搭在一目连肩上给他轻轻披好。一目连沉默了好一会儿，才用很轻的声音说了一句：“我们……会有孩子吗？”


End file.
